Yugioh Stupidity
Yugioh Stupidity Is a very loose parody of Yugioh like Yugioh Abridged by Little Kuriboh but the humour is more like Ben 10 Stupidity in that it's random and stupid. Yugi, a midget freshman at high school who looks and sounds like he should still be in grade school is the main character, a boy with eye searingly pink, black and blond hair that everyone comments on. (The pink and black bit is a star shape and the blond parts, his natural hair colour, are his bangs/fringe.) he meets many friends such as Joey Wheeler from Brooklyn, all Brooklyn people are angry all the time. The incredibly stupid Tristan, who often accidentally pokes people's eyes out with his hairdo, Tea/Anzu, who can't decide if she loves Yugi or just wants to be friend, (She loves the Pharaoh though). And many others. Characters Yugi "Yugioh" Moto The main character. A midget or a grade schooler who got sent up a few grades, which considering how stupid everyone else is in this universe, I'm not surprised. He has eye searingly brightly coloured spikey hair. It's just a rule that every anime protagonist must have ridiculous hair. Throughout season Zero, or The true season one that never got dubbed because it was too violent, he constantly tries to challenge villains to a children's card game to which they explain that duel monsters hasn't been invented yet and he gets beaten up. He is a complete wuss and no one likes him, not even Joey and Tristan who were still evil at this point in the storyline. He is a wimp who can't defend himself without others helping him (such as the Pharaoh) and is the second worst duelist apart from Joey, but only on the account that Joey sucks and made his entire deck with just monster cards and because Yugi cheats using illegal cards such as Pot of Greed, (well to be fair everyone uses that card because it's so well known) or insulting, distracting or tearing up his opponent's favourite cards if he's losing. He gets up late for school most mornings so he runs to school with a piece of toast shoved in his mouth, which made such a funny screenshot it's the title screen. Yugi lives with his grandfather in a games shop that sells stuff such as Duel monsters (Duel Monster arc onwards) and sometimes his mother lives there but 4kids censors keep trying to remove her. (Until the episode 'Death to 4Kids!') Yugi's favourite monster is the Dark Magician. His least favourite is the annoying Kuriboh, although that card is the worst card ever so I'm not surprised. Yami Yugi, The Pharaoh, Dark Yugi, Atem The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. A pharaoh with amnesia who can't remember his name or even his previous life. He reluctantly helps out Yugi against his will because Yugi is just pathetic. He is smug and despite that in canon that we are supposed to believe that he is the one good spirit of a millennium item, he's actually the most evil and enjoys mind crushing people or inflicting horrible penalty games on them such as having them being eaten by giant monster worms. Later on he is forbidden by Yugi to mind crush or inflict shadow games on people. (At least until the Orialchos saga with those dudes on motorcycles where Yami plays the seal of Orialchos and bitchslaps Yugi to remind him who he's dealing with.) He is also quiet vain and confident of his masculinity and attractiveness. He dislikes Kuriboh, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Kaiba and gay clowns. However he admits Tea is kind of cute. At one point in the Singapore dubbed episodes he gets possessed by Sonic the Hedgehog for some reason... During Yami Bakura/Florence's shadow game at Duelist Kingdom he admits Yugi has been cheating the entire series. Although Yami Yugi is an even worse cheater constantly screwing the rules on the account that he can because he's the main character yet constantly reminds others when they break the rule, uses illegal cards such as Egyptian God cards or whatever the current season arc's overpowered legendary cards are, and invokes satanic rituals on opponents when they lose which he explains is ancient Egyptian magic. Joey Wheeler One of a troublesome duo of bullies who pick on Yugi and steal part of his millennium puzzle. However eventually after defeating Kenshiro "Eyebrows almighty!" Trudge, they become friends, sort of... (Kill Bill siren intensifies) He is from Brooklyn and as you should know that's where Mario and Luigi live. Brooklyn people also have something called Brooklyn rage, where when they shout out Brooklyn rage their strength increases dramatically. However this doesn't work on the villain of the episode (except Weevil and Rex). Joey is best friends with Tristan although his stupidity annoys him. They both became friends with Yugi but he still hates them for bullying him. Joey lives in Brooklyn with his alcoholic father who has no name, his blind sister Serenity who has a percent head cold/stuffy voice and his little cousin Irreep Wheeler, a girl who can turn into a fire breathing dragon at will. Serenity is the focus of the Duel Monsters arc because she comes to visit Joey from their estranged mother and he needs to buy treatment for her blindness, which is Hollywood blindness that can be magically cured by the story advancement saying so. In this case by Joey paying for really expensive hospital treatment for it that coincidentally the villain of the arc is offering in a tournament. His cousin is introduced along with my OC Oscar. Tristan Taylor Joey's friend. They once bullied Yugi together. He is incredibly stupid and says "Holy (explicative) on a sandwich!" a lot. Like Joey he can become incredibly strong just by shouting "My voice gives me super strength!" Kemo, Kaiba's double crossing evil bodyguard is revealed to be his father during the Duelist Kingdom arc. Tristan might also share some relation to Chris Redfield from Resident Evil because they both can punch boulders, although the one Tristan punched was a balloon so we don't even know if he can actually punch one. In the Japanese episodes he is called Honda and the characters mistakenly believe him to be a Japanese car causing him to constantly correct them. Tea Gardner/Anzu Yugi's only friend until Kenshiro the hall monitor bears up Joey and Tristan. She can't make up her mind, one minute she advances on Yugi to take their relationship to the next level only to then sharply say "As a friend Yugi!" It doesn't help that Yugi is a little pervert. Many strange things happen to her on their adventures. She got possessed By Shadi and turned into his mind slave, got possessed by Crump and turned into Penguin Tea briefly where she yelled random things about penguins and tried to seduce Yugi, and finally she got possessed by Marik's Millennium Rod which is only supposed to work on people called Steve. Oscar regularly pronounces her name as Tea (as in Tee) rather than Tea (Tae-ah). Miho "My hoe" Nosaka Another of Yugi's friends. She's Tristan's beloved, but she doesn't like him despite his romantic gestures. She doesn't say anything and the 4Kids censors regularly remove her from the scene or try to censor her. Why they do this, I don't know. It's not like she swore, showed her cleverage or was eating a rice ball or something... Kenshiro "Eyebrows Almighty!" Trudge The hall monitor and the villain of the first episode. He hates bullies, yet bullies and demands a ridiculous amount of money from Yugi for beating up Joey and Tristan for him. (Actually due to conversion rates and inflation 20,000 yen isn't actually that much money.) Being a major villain and not being Weevil or Rex, Joey's Brooklyn rage and Tristan's super strength don't work on him and thus they were beaten up. Of course since he has almighty eyebrows like Kenshiro and looks a bit like Kenshiro I assume he's indestructible. Yugi tries to challenge him to a game of duel monsters, but he explains duel monsters hasn't been invented yet and beats him up. However Yami Yugi defeats him by feeding him to some giant alien worms that appear from the school swimming pool. Grandpa Solomon Moto Yugi's paternal Grandfather. He owns a game shop that Yugi helps run. He is a bit senile and inappropriately mentions Tea's boobs constantly despite being reminded not to. On the other hand Yugi frequently explains to his friends that the Millennium Puzzle was a memento from his grandpa implying that he's dead. This annoys Grandpa who has to constantly remind everyone that he is still alive. Yugi's gameboy once went missing, in Kaiba's debut Grampa explained he decided for whatever reason to shove it up his ass. Probably to pleasure himself or as a prank. He has so far been beaten up by Seto Kaiba and had his Blue Eyes White Dragon Card ripped up, had his soul taken by Pegasus and possessed by a redneck/hillbilly in the Singapore dub. Mrs Moto Yugi's rarely seen mother. She is plain and sensible looking compared to her son's wacky hair style which he probably gets from his father's side of the family. She is often being dragged off the scene by 4Kids censors for some reason. The evil ZTV Director The villain of episode two. An evil director who controls his camera men to such extent that he can fabricate the truth to his own ends, which he does to humiliate Yugi and threaten Joey (who later reveals he has a criminal record and was on his final warning) when the latter tries to punch him. Yami Yugi inflicts a penalty game/dark magic that causes him to only see in mosaic censors. Hanasaki/Yugi's nerd friend Another friend of Yugi's. He's a nerd kid and a wimp like Yugi. He is often getting beaten up by the episode villain(s). He loves American style superhero comics and playing dress up. (Which is what little kids do...) As a result he gets picked on a lot. Like Miho and Yugi's mom, he is also often seen being dragged off the set by 4Kids censors. He is introduced in episode three as a victim of Fender Shrill, the badly singing senior student. Fender Shrill/Sausage-ji The villain of the third episode. A senior student who forces students to listen to his awful singing or forces freshmen to hand out tickets to students to come to his karaoke sessions. When Yugi is trying to find a seat on the bus he ends up at the back where Fender is sitting and of course Fender decides to force him to hand out tickets. After catching Hanasaki give his tickets to Yugi, he beats him up. When Yugi goes to Fender's to accept his punishment for not selling any tickets, Fender shows what has happened to Hanasaki as a warning to Yugi. Yugi then becomes Yami Yugi who challenges Fender to a shadow game, the loser has their eardrums blown out by a very loud sound. He likes to dress like Elvis Presley. Escaped Prisoner/777 killer/Spider killer/Happy Burger Manager The villain of the fourth episode. Ok, this guy is confusing! In the manga he is a murderer on death row with 777 tattooed on his head and short spiked hair. However in the season zero anime he is a criminal known as the spider killer as he has a spider tattoo on his back. And in the anime he has been under cover as the manager of the Happy Burger ever since he escaped and the recent escapee who we believe is 777's counterpart is actually just a red herring. He takes the restaurant hostage and Tea who he intends to use as a bullet shield if the cops find him. He makes Yugi fetch him some cigarettes and something to drink. However him slapping Tea summons the Pharaoh who sets him on fire with his evil powers. (In the manga 777 accidentally sets himself alight when he drops his lit cigarette on his lap after pouring vodka down himself trying not to move. In the anime it's magic fire.) The freaky fortune teller Kokurano The villain of episode five. A fortune telling student although he clames he can actually see the future as a psychic and is offended by the terms fortune teller and clairvoyant. He is extremely ugly that it's a reoccurring joke to zoom in on his ugly face with a scream. He is also a pervert and tricks Tea into seeing him alone so he can knock her out with chloroform and do whatever he likes with her... However Yugi finds out he is a fraud and just makes his predictions happen. The Pharaoh then challenges him to a shadow game which he loses trying to prove he has psychic powers and knocks himself out. He also reveals one last aspect of his tricks, that he writes down vague predictions on notes and then makes them happen. Goro Irasshaimase! (Long string of vaguely Japanese sounds and war cries) The villain of the sixth episode. A senior student. The school is holding a carnival/funfair and each class gets to choose from a lottery which allotment they'll get. Yugi's class gets the best one by chance and they decide to hold carnival games there. However a furious Goro insists that the allotment Yugi's class won in the lottery is strictly reserved for the senior class to make Japanese style cabbage pancakes. It's implied that Goro's class normally rigs the lottery or threatens the staff to give them that allotment. He demands Yugi's class hand it over. However they protest so he sends in his goons to smash up the carnival games and places the grilling table there. Yugi and Joey get hurt in the process. However the Pharaoh challenges him to a shadow game at night. (Seriously how is he doing this? And why do they agree to it? No way! I'm not trespassing on the school at night to meet some freaky kid!) The game is a deadly game of air hockey with a vial of an explosive substance encased in a block of ice that is slowly melting on the very hot grilling table. However Goro is too good so the Pharaoh cheats and puts a nick in the ice causing it to shatter when Goro hits it and the chemical explodes on him. His fate is unknown. (Why does this school have deadly explosive chemicals again? What are they teaching there?!) Ms. Category:Anime Category:Fanfiction Category:BlueKraid